·Flores de Lirio·
by Jakare
Summary: Un mundo nuevo y bello es lo que el Team Flare prometió, ¿pero es realmente verdad? Una novata entrenadora sufrirá las consecuencias de sus actos y descubrirá que todo a cambiado. Mientras, un joven desconocido y misterioso la ayudará a sobrevivir a este nuevo mundo. [Amourshipping]
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola lectores! Gracias por darle un vistazo a este historia. Esta historia transcurrirá en Kalos pero no tendrá la misma línea argumental que los juegos/anime, además de ser Amourshipping, los personajes portan la vestimenta del principio y la historia no será muy larga.

Importante: aunque el titulo de la historia parezca que no tiene relación con el titulo del primer capitulo. No desesperéis, que en próximos capítulos se sabrá el porqué de ese nombre.

Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sus respectivos dueños son: Satoshi Tajiri, The Pokémon Company, Game Freak y Nintendo. Únicamente escribo por entretenimiento y gusto personal.

* * *

 _ **RUINAS**_

Aquel día comenzaba siendo uno de los mejores de mi vida. Comenzaba mi propia aventura pokémon. Me dirigía juntos a mis amigos al laboratorio del profesor Ciprés en Luminalia a buscar a mi primer pokémon.

De camino a Luminalia. Tierno practicaba sus pasos de baile mientras Trovato lo miraba con cara de ya estar bastante cansado de sus tonterías, Xana y yo solamente nos reíamos de aquella escena tan cómica. Hasta que finalmente llegamos. Aquella cuidad era la más hermosa que mis ojos hubiesen visto nunca. Edificios, bares, restaurantes, monumentos, plazas, museos, humanos y pokémon por doquier… En definitiva una cuidad llena de energía y vida. Toda esa belleza y magnificencia que rebosaba aquella cuidad la reflejaba su edificio más representativo: la Torre Prisma.

Yo que me había quedado embobada admirando aquella torre no me percate de que mis amigos ya se dirigían al laboratorio. El grito de Xana de lejos me sacó de aquel trance y me di prisa para alcanzarlos. Al llegar allí una de las ayudantes del profesor nos recibió y entramos dentro.

A cada segundo que pasaba mi emoción aumentaba. Sabía que en el momento que el profesor entrara por esa puerta mi aventura comenzaría. Tras unos minutos de espera. La puerta de su despacho se abrió y de allí salió el profesor, que fijándome era bastante joven para ser un profesor.

—Hola, joven entrenadora. ¿Preparada para iniciar tu aventura?— me preguntó.

Yo afirmé varias veces con la cabeza, debido a lo emocionada que estaba.

—Bien!— Respondió el profesor, feliz por verme tan llena de energía — ¿Entonces a quien elegirás?— preguntó a la vez que me enseñaba a los tres iniciales.

Los tres eran preciosos pero yo ya había decidido antes de salir de casa. —Te elijo a ti…— dije mientras extendía mi mano —Frokie— él me miró con gran alegría al igual que yo, para luego saltar a mis brazos.

—Bien entrenadora ahora te entregaré la pokédex y las pokéballs— dijo el profesor volviendo a su despacho para buscar aquellas cosas. Al volver me las entregó —Ahora que tienes todo lo necesario para comenzar tu aventura, sólo he de explicarte un par de reglas básicas—.

—Bien!— asentí con la cabeza alegremente pero también bastante impaciente por comenzar mi aventura.

—Ahora te explicaré lo que todo entrenador debe saber…— la explicación fue interrumpida por el tono de llamada de mi holomisor.

—Lo siento profesor— dije un poco avergonzada en aquel momento. Busque en mi bolso aquel holomisor, que mi madre me había regalado por el comienzo de mi aventura, cuando la encontré me percaté que los demás holomisores de mis amigos también estaban sonando. —¿Eh?— dije preguntándome si se trataba de una broma mientras lo sacaba de mi bolso al igual que mis demás amigos y el propio profesor que tenía uno también.

—Hola usuarios del Holomisor, os habla Lysson jefe de los Laboratorios Lysson y creador del holomisor...— en aquel momento pensé que se trataba de alguna compaña publicitaria —os hablo para comunicaros que el Team Flare, cuyo jefe soy yo, se dispone a activar el arma definitiva para empezar de cero. Repito: el Team se dispone a activar el arma definitiva para empezar de cero. Aquel que no sea miembro del Team Flare será eliminado— tras oír aquello me invadió una sensación de incredulidad y desesperación que me dejó inmóvil.

La cara del profesor cambió a un semblante muy serio —¡chicos rápido, vamos al sótano!— dijo alarmándome más a mi y a mis amigos. —Sophie, llévalos al sótano, yo iré a buscar a los demás pokémon— ordenó el profesor a su ayudante mientras él se dirigía al jardín donde estaban el resto de los pokémon.

—Vamos chicos por aquí— dijo Sophie mientras nos señalaba el camino al sótano.

De repente la tierra comenzó a temblar. Aquel terremoto nos tambaleo un poco pero seguíamos corriendo hacia las escaleras que nos conducía al sótano. De una de las puertas que comunicaba al jardín salió el profesor con los pokéballs en las manos. —Ya los tengo a todos— dijo a la vez que sacaba de su bolsillo una llaves y abría la puerta del sótano —entrad rápido— ordenó mientras la gente entraba. Tras haber entrado mis amigos y las ayudantes del profesor, me disponía a entrar pero en ese momento una intensa luz atravesó las ventanas del laboratorio iluminando todo. Giré la vista hacia las ventanas. Allí lo vi, aquel gigante haz de luz, que salía de las montañas situadas al noroeste de la cuidad, se dirigía al cielo. La contemplaba completamente asombrada sin mover ni un musculo, el miedo me impedía hacerlo, en ese instante sentí como el profesor sujetaba mi mano. —¡Serena, debemos entrar!— exclamó mientras me metía dentro del sótano y cerraba la puerta. Tras unos segundos, de silencio absoluto, el suelo volvió a temblar pero con aún más fuerza. Yo caí al suelo debido a la fuerza de la sacudida, estaba aterrada, fui arrastrándome por el suelo hasta llegar a la pared y poder apoyar mi espalda en ella. Me abracé a mis piernas para sentirme un poco más segura. Tras unos segundos, que parecieron interminables, la sacudida por fin acabó.

—Y-ya ha acabado…?— preguntó asustada Xana. Trovato y Tierno seguían bastante asustados como para hablar.

—Parece que sí…— dijo el profesor acercándose a la puerta para abrirla —no es posible— dijo el profesor al ver como los escombros habían sepultado la salida. El profesor sacó una de sus pokeballs —¡Sal, Garchomp!— exclamó, de ella salió aquel pokémon dragón. —Utiliza _excavar_ — ordenó, el pokémon asintió y comenzó a excavar los escombros pero de repente el techo comenzó a agrietarse —detente Garchomp— dijo el profesor rápidamente. Garchomp paró de excavar y el profesor lo devolvió a su pokéball —creo que tendremos que excavar nosotros, ya que la fuerza de los pokémon es muy elevada y provoca muchas vibraciones, esos escombros que están delante de la puerta son los que sostienen y evitan que los demás escombros caigan sobre el techo del sótano y no nos aplasten. Tendremos que hacerlos nosotros mismos— explicó el profesor.

—¿Y cuanto tardaremos?— pregunté preocupada.

—No lo sé Serena— respondió —pero no te preocupes, seguramente los equipados de rescates nos vendrán a buscar y aunque tarden, en el sótano tenemos guardado los alimentos del laboratorio para 3 meses— esas palabras me tranquilizaron y me llenaron de esperanzas.

Los días pasaban y todos nos esforzábamos en intentar salir de aquel sótano. Pasó una semana y no oíamos nada que nos hiciera pensar que nos estaban buscando. Pasó un mes, aunque avanzábamos unos pocos metros por día lo hacíamos a buen ritmo. Pasó un mes y medio, yo había estrechados lazos con Frokie lo abrazaba para sentirme segura y alejarme de ese mundo, seguíamos cavando pero todo nuestros esfuerzos acabaron en nada, cuando hubo un desprendimiento. Volvíamos a estar casi como al principio. Yo ya había perdido la fe de que alguien nos estuviera buscando. Las noches las pasaba abrazada a Frokie y pensando en como estaría mi madre, estaba muy preocupada por ella. Pasaron dos meses, la comida comenzaba a escasear, mis amigos cada vez se volvían más distantes igual que yo con ellos, sólo pensábamos en salir de aquel horrible lugar. Pasaron tres meses, por fin podíamos sentir la brisa que se colaba entre los pequeños recovecos de los escombros, tras un último esfuerzo, pudimos hacer un pequeño hueco por donde salir. El profesor nos dijo que él saldría primero junto a sus ayudantes a buscar ayuda y poder sacarnos allí sin peligro, ya que todavía era muy peligroso intentar pasar, ya que podría volver a derrumbarse todo. Pasó una semana, el profesor y sus ayudantes no volvían. Pasaron dos semanas, la comida se había acabado, y mi relación con Tierno y Trovato era casi inexistente al igual que con Xana, en aquel sótano muchos verdades se habían dicho y muchas amistades se habían ido. Pasaron tres semanas, me desperté sola, mis ex-amigos habían salido del sótano por la noche y se habían ido sin decirme nada, me levanté como pude (una semana sin comer se notaba en mis fuerzas) y me acerque al hueco, ya no me asustaba que aquellos escombros cayeran sobre mi, atravesé el hueco gateando como buenamente pude y logre salir.

Tras cuatro meses, el viento ondeaba mis maltrechos y sucios cabellos a la vez que volvía a sentir como acariciaba mi cara. Alcé la vista y vi como aquel hermoso laboratorio pokémon estaba en ruinas, el techo y gran parte de las paredes ya no estaban. Decidí salir y dirigirme al Bulevar Sur. Llegué a la puerta de salida (que aún seguía en pie) y la abrí. Aquella cuidad tan llena de vida y belleza había cambiado. Todo lo que lograba ver eran edificios, casas y calles derruidos. Los arboles estaban sin hojas y marchitándose. En aquella ciudad, el silencio reinaba. Lo único que podía divisar y oír era el humo originado por diferentes incendios que había por la ciudad. La cuidad estaba completamente en ruinas.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras del laboratorio. Al bajar noté que había unas extrañas formaciones rocosas por toda la calle. Me acerqué a una de ellas, la imagen me dejó estupefacta. Al fijarme me di cuenta que esas estatuas de piedra eran de humanos y pokémon. En aquellos rostros de piedra se podía ver todo el miedo que sentían en aquel momento. No tarde en darme intuir que aquel enorme haz luz que surcó el cielo seguramente sería el causante de todo aquello. Estaba totalmente asustada retrocedí unos pasos debido al miedo. Tras eso, oí unos sonidos que parecía ser gente hablando. Fui corriendo a averiguar de quienes se trataban. Cuando me acerqué más hacia aquellas voces pude entender de qué hablaban.

—Tu, sal de ahí!— ordenaba una voz femenina. Tras oír aquello, paré de correr y me oculté detrás de unos bancos de piedra. En la lejanía pude ver a tres individuos vestidos de manera muy llamativa. Dos de ellos vestían de igual forma: trajes rojos, gafas de sol rojas y cabello rojo, la única diferencia entre ellos dos era que uno portaba el flequillo levantado y la otra dos coletas a cada costado. La última, que parecía ser la líder, vestía de manera un poco diferente a los otros dos: portaba un vestido de color rojo, una especie de gafas con luces azules y el cabello azul con dos coletas en los costados en forma de aros. —¡Vamos, ríndete de una vez!— volvió a hablar la mujer de pelo azul dirigiéndose al edificio en ruinas que tenía enfrente —tu otros amigos ya se han rendido sin oponer resistencia— de entre las ruinas de aquel edificio salió corriendo un sujeto desesperadamente. ¡Aquella persona era nada más y nada menos que Trovato! Parecía que intentaba escapar hacia la ruta 4. —No te escaparás tan fácilmente— dijo la peliazul a la vez que sacaba una pokéball y la lanzaba hacia la dirección de Trovato —adelante, Houndoom detén a ese cretino— de la pokéball salió aquel pokémon mientras placaba a Trovato y lo dejaba tirado en el suelo dejándolo inmóvil. —Uy! Creo que ya no respira. Houndoom te has pasado un poco jajaja— rió de manera siniestra aquella mujer mientras su pokémon arrastraba el cuerpo Trovato mordiendo su pierna y llevándolo a donde estaban aquellos tres sujetos —pero da igual incluso así nos servirá— concluyó, a la vez que miraba aquel cuerpo inerte y devolvía a Houndoom a su pokéball. Aquella escena me dejó horrorizada y con lagrimas brotando de puro miedo e impotencia. Asustada retrocedí unos pasos atrás, pero la mala suerte me hizo caer, alarmando aquellas tres personas. —Parece que aún hay gente escondida— dijo la peliazul, yo comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia la Avenida Primavera —vosotros dos, atrapad a esa chica— ordenó.

—¡A sus órdenes!— obedecieron aquellos dos sujetos. —Sal, Crawdaunt— dijo uno de ellos lanzado su pokéball. —Adelante, Mightyena— ordenó la otra persona. Aquellos dos pokémon siniestros comenzaron a perseguirme al igual que esos dos sujetos de rojo.

Al entrar en la Avenida Primavera, la gran parte de los edificios estaban de derruidos. Saqué a Frokie de su pokéball y lo puse en mi hombro mientras corría. El _rayo burbuja_ de Frokie podía contrarrestar los ataques que aquellos dos pokémon siniestros, que no paraban de seguirnos.

— _Bola sombra_ , Mightyena— ordenó su entrenadora.

—Crawdaunt, _Rapidez_ — dijo el otro sujeto.

—Frokie, repélelos con _Rayo burbuja_ — Frokie saltó de mi hombro y realizó su ataque, colisionando contra los suyos, se formó una gran cortina de humo. Aún así no paraba de correr hacia la Plaza Central, donde podía ver una agrietada y maltrecha Torre Prisma que aguantaba de pie como podía. Atravesé lo más rápido que pude la Plaza Central, con Frokie corriendo a mi lado, dirigiéndome hacia la Avenida Otoño. Allí me refugié en unos de los primeros edificios en ruinas que vi junto con Frokie. Me escondí lo mejor que pudo mientras oía los pasos de aquellos sujetos y sus pokemon.

—Donde se habrá metido..?

—No andará muy lejos, estará escondida en algunos de estos edificios.

Mientras escuchaba esa conversación, los pasos de otra persona se oían como se aproximaba. —Aish… Reclutas no os enteráis, en estos casos hay que forzarlos a que salgan de sus escondrijos y no buscarlos— dijo aquella voz femenina del principio. —Sal de nuevo, Houndoom— dijo aquella voz, en ese momento se oyó como aquel pokémon de fuego salía de su pokéball con un gran rugido —sácala de su escondite, _¡Lanzallamas!_ — ordenó la peliazul.

En ese momento, sentí que los edificios de los alrededores eran consumidos por las llamas, sabia que tarde o temprano tendrían que incendiar el edificio en donde nos escondíamos. Ordené a Frokie que utilizará rayo burbuja sobre mí, para mojarme y resistir un poco más a las llamas. Unos segundos después de empaparme, las llamas entraron en el edificio, la temperatura subió de manera inmediata, tenía que aguantar al menos unos segundos más, sabía que si salía en aquel instante sería mi fin. Tras unos segundos, que parecieron interminables, aguantando como podía aquellas llamas, me levanté y me dirigí a una de las ventanas del costado del edificio. Aquella ventana comunicaba a una pequeña calle. Sin pensarlo mucho, salté atravesando y rompiendo la ventana. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude. Podía oír como los pokémon se acercaban a donde estaba yo y Frokie. Unos segundos después vi como Mightyena y Crawdaunt se acercaban hacia donde yo estaba junto con esos tres individuos. Salí corriendo hacia la Plaza Roja lo más rápido que mis piernas podían correr. Los pokémon y aquellos sujetos estaban apunto de atraparme. Al llegar al límite de la Plaza Roja, mis esperanzas de salir de allí se desvanecían. Una gran valla impedía el paso, no podía creérmelo, los pokémon siniestros nos rodearon, no tenía escapatoria.

—A sido una buena idea vallar las salidas de las plazas, ¿No creéis? Jajaja— dijo la peliazul. —Ahora ríndete y no te pasará nada, bonita—.

Estaba apunto de rendirme, pero Frokie saltó a mis brazos, lo abracé lo con todas mis fuerzas intentando asimilar mi trágico destino y cerré mis ojos. En ese momento Frokie lanzó un _rayo burbuja_ hacia el suelo, haciendo que nos propulsáramos hacia arriba y sobrepasando la valla. La caída fue muy dura, pero me levanté rápidamente dirigiéndome a la salida de la ruta 14. Los tres sujetos se quedaron sorprendidos pero de inmediato ordenaron a sus pokémon destruir la valla. Tras destruirlo comenzaron a lanzarnos ataques para intentar detenernos.

A punto de llegar al agrietado arco de la ruta 14, mientras seguían lanzando ataques contra nosotros, una posibilidad de escapar apareció en mi mente —Frokie, cuando crucemos aquel arco quiero que lo destruyas con Rayo burbuja— Frokie asintió decidido. Al atravesar el arco —ahora, _Rayo burbuja_ — Frokie saltó y lanzó su ataque, derrumbando el arco. Los escombros comenzaron a sepultar la salida mientras yo no paraba de correr.

—Houndoom, _Bola sombra_ — en ese momento aquel ataque pasó antes de que los escombros taparan la salida. El ataque golpeó a un costado de Frokie lanzándolo unos metros hacia delante, la onda de la explosión me lanzó al suelo. Me levanté tambaleante y con un gran pitido en los oídos (debido a la explosión). Levanté a Frokie, que estaba muy mal herido, y lo devolví a su pokéball. Sabía que aquellos escombros no retendrían mucho tiempo a aquellos sujetos.

Salí corriendo hacia el bosque pantanoso. Los arboles estaban sin hojas y marchitándose (igual que los de Luminalia). Me adentré como pude en el bosque, el pitido en mis oídos seguía persistiendo y mi visión a cada momento se volvía más borrosa, pero podía todavía oír el sonido de los pokémon siniestros derrumbando los escombros. Ya no podía aguantar más, me apoyé en un árbol debido al cansancio, sabía que era mi fin, ya no podía avanzar más, estaba exhausta.

En ese momento sentí como alguien me rodeaba la cintura con su brazo y me estiraba hacia atrás hasta sentir el cuerpo de alguien contra el mío. Intenté gritar con todas mis fuerzas. Pero una mano en mi boca me lo impedía.

—Por favor no grites— me susurró en la oreja aquella voz. Estaba aterrada, mordí con todas mis fuerzas aquella mano que me tapaba la boca, provocando que comenzara a sangrar. —Urgg…— jadeó adolorido pero en tono muy bajo —por...favor…cálmate…— volvió a pedirme aquella persona. Yo giré la vista hacia atrás y vi a aquel chico: tez morena, cabello azabache y ojos color chocolate. Su cara reflejaba el dolor que sentía por mi mordedura. Al ver que no se trataba de esas personas vestidas de rojo me calmé y dejé de morderlo. Aquellas experiencias tan estresantes y traumáticas sumado al agotamiento, hicieron que no pudiera aguantar más y acabé inconsciente.

 **Continuará….**

* * *

Bueno espero que os allá gustado. Cualquier comentarios, idea, felicitación, crítica, amenaza, etc. será bien recibida.

¡Un cordial saludo y hasta otra! :D


	2. ¿Quién eres?

**_Hola vengo lectores! Aquí os traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, será un poco corto, el próximo será más largo. Nos vemos abajo, saludos._**

* * *

 ** _¿Quién eres?_**

—¡Maldita sea! Solo me quedan dos meses— pensaba molesto mientras miraba el calendario en mi pokédex. El tiempo se me agota. Me encontraba en un punto no muy estratégico, la ruta 14, mis opciones de llegar al punto R viendo la densidad de escarlatas que había en sus proximidades era nula. —He de dar marcha atrás y dirigirme al este— pensaba mientas planeaba mi próximo movimiento.

Tomando rumbo a Luminalia unos estruendos me alarmaron, no era normal que hubiera tanto alboroto. Llegando a un pequeño montículo lleno de arboles marchitos, pude ver aquella escena: una chica junto a su pokémon corrían con dirección al arco de acceso de la ruta 14, detrás de ella tres escarlatas la perseguían. Bajé lo más rápido de aquella colina, en ese momento sentí una fuerte explosión. —¡Maldición!— dije mientras me apuraba en llegar.

Los sonidos de pequeñas explosiones se sucedían, en ese momento me detuve al ver como una silueta se acercaba tambaleante hacia donde me encontraba, me oculté detrás de un árbol pensando que eran esos escarlatas. Levanté la mirada. Vi a aquella chica con la mirada desorientada y desesperada, en su rostro se podía ver las lágrimas de desesperación y angustia que tenía, se aguantó en el tronco del árbol como pudo (en el que estaba oculto), sabía que no tenía tiempo de presentaciones, la agarré por la cintura y le tapé la boca para que no gritará.

—Por favor no grites— le susurré para que se calmara. Pero fue peor, desesperada mordió con todas sus fuerzas mi mano, aunque llevaba guantes, ella lo atravesó y clavó con fuerza sus dientes, provocando que comenzara a sangrar y a sentir un dolor terrible. —Por…favor…cálmate…— le pedí adolorido, ella giró la cabeza y me vio. Inmediatamente paró de morderme y se desmayó en mis brazos. Las explosiones que antes escuchaba habían parado, se podía oír a un grupo de personas acercarse. —¡Maldición, ahora te tenias que desmayar!— murmuré molesto. Solté la mano con la que sujetaba su cintura y la llevé a mi cinturón, agarré una pokeball y la lancé. —Sal, Krookodile!— mi pokémon de tierra salió con sus gafas de sol habitual —Krookodile, utiliza _Excavar_ para sacarnos de aquí y llevamos a la guarida— ordené, él asintió y comenzó a cavar, saqué mi linterna y ordené a Krookodile que tapara la entrada. Tras eso la caminata hasta nuestro destino duró par horas, aunque era ligera aquella caminata me dejó exhausto, Krookodile abrió una entrada a la cueva, en donde llevaba tiempo escondido, le agradecí el esfuerzo y la devolví a su pokeball.

Saqué de mi mochila el saco de dormir y la bajé encima. Me fijé que estaba sudando, posé mi mano en su frente. Estaba ardiendo. Saqué a Squirtle y le ordené que cargara de agua el cubo, mojé el pañuelo y se lo puse en su frente.

* * *

Comenzaba a sentir como el sonido de los pokémon pájaros me despertaba de aquel sueño. Comencé a abrir lentamente los ojos. Me encontraba recostada en el tronco de un árbol, resguardada en su sombra, una suave brisa ondeaba sus hojas produciendo un relajante sonid, delante de mi un hermoso prado repleto de flores de todos los tipos: tulipanes, margaritas, violetas y muchas más tipos que yo no conocía, pero sobretodo había una gran variedad de lirios. Bajé lentamente la mirada. Pude ver como llevaba un vestido rosa, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue aquel pañuelo azul que tenía atado en mi rodilla derecha.

Un recuerdo borroso del día de ayer vino a mi mente. Me había perdido en el bosque y un pokémon salvaje salió de los arbustos, yo asustada me había caído al suelo y por consecuencia me había lastimado la rodilla, pero un joven chico vino a salvarme, aunque no podía recordar su rostro. No sabía por qué pero aquel acto me había hecho sentir algo totalmente desconocido. Con dificultad comenzaba a recordar lo que había pasado esta mañana. "¿Quién es esta?" "Mejor que no venga con nosotros" "Es un poco rara" "Mejor que no vengas a jugar con nosotros" "No queremos que vengas" aquellas eran las palabras del grupo de niños del campamento de verano, no querían estar conmigo, no me conocían y ni querían, como ya era costumbre me alejé llorando hacia algún lugar apartado, llevaba una semana con esta rutina, quería irme ya de allí. Llegué a la zona de picnic del campamento, allí me senté en uno de los bancos, entre sollozos deseaba estar en casa con mi madre. Una mano en mi hombro llamó mi atención. "No les hagas caso, ven conmigo" fueron sus palabras mientras sujetaba mi mano sonriente y me llevaba al interior del bosque.

Levanté la mirada nuevamente. En medio del prado le vi corriendo mientras perseguía a los pokémon de alrededor. Desde la lejanía se volteó. Me llamaba con los brazos para que fuera con él. Entre tanta oscuridad, él la iluminaba con su imborrable sonrisa. Me levanté feliz de estar con alguien tan especial. Pero con cada paso que daba veía como su silueta se alejaba de mí, aceleré pero era inútil no podía alcanzarlo, todo el paisaje se volvió negro mientras su silueta se alejaba más y más. Grité desesperada.

Abrí los ojos y levanté la cabeza impulsivamente. Mi respiración era mi agitada acompañada de sudor, sentía el cuerpo ardiendo. Un pañuelo mojado cayó sobre mi falda roja. Me sentía desorientada, miraba agitada y nerviosa aquel lugar, había una hoguera delante de mí.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?— fueron las palabras que oí sintiendo como una mano se pasaba en mi hombro.

Retiré su mano asustada mientras dirigí la vista a aquel chico. Mi respiración seguía siendo agitada. Su mirada era de preocupación.

—Parece que la fiebre te ha bajado un poco— respondió aliviado. —Aunque debes descansar todavía, déjame que vuelva a mojar el pañuelo— dijo extendiendo su mano.

Seguía bastante confundida pero recogí el pañuelo y se lo di. Me miró contento mientras se dirigía a un cubo para mojar el pañuelo. Yo miré aquel sitio más detenidamente. El crujido que producía la madera al quemarse y el chico escurriendo el agua del pañuelo eran los únicos sonidos que podía percibir. Parecía una especie de cueva, al otro lado de la hoguera había otro saco de dormir, a un costado una olla con sopa y al lado de mí estaba mi bolso rosa. En ese momento recordé a Frokie y un montón de recuerdos inundaron mi mente, agarré mi bolso y busqué su pokeball pero no la encontré, desesperada me levanté y comencé a buscarlo, el chico que volvía con el pañuelo mojado me miró extrañado.

—¿Qué sucede? No deberías hacer muchos esfuerzos— dijo preocupado.

—¿Dónde esta mi pokémon?¿Dónde esta Frokie?— decía desesperada.

—Aaah… tranquila ya lo he curado, su pokeball esta allí— respondió aliviado señalando el cojín de mi saco de dormir.

Debido a lo agitada que estaba no me fijé que lo tenía al lado mío. Rápidamente fui a por él y lo saqué de su pokeball. Él me abrazó de inmediato, yo lo correspondí mientras unas lágrimas de alivio y seguridad brotaban.

El chico me miró con una mirada entrañable, se dio la vuelta y dejó el pañuelo en el cubo, luego fue en donde estaba la olla.

—Te has despertado justo a la hora de cenar— dijo agarrando un plato y comenzando a llenarlo de sopa —Toma. Llevas dos días dormida y con fiebre. Esto te dará un poco de energías— aquellas reveladoras palabras me sorprendieron, ahora que me daba cuenta casi no podía estar de pie.

Me senté en mi saco y acepté encantada la sopa, llevaba varios días sin comer comencé a devorar la comida como sino hubiera un mañana. Llevaba ya varios platos. Él me miro con cara de alivio, sus ojos chocolates y sus cabellos me eran familiares pero en ese momento no les preste atención. —¿Cómo te encuentras?— me dijo. Ya asentí con la cabeza diciéndole que estaba bien, entonces me fije en su mano. Estaba sangrando levemente, al principio me pregunté porqué estaba así, hasta que recordé había sido yo la causante.

—Lo siento— le dije apenada mirando su mano. Él miró su mano y le resto importancia. Un impulso de culpa me hizo levantarme del suelo y dirigirme a él. Agarré delicadamente su mano. Me miró extrañado y sorprendido a la vez. —Déjame que te ayude a curar esta herida, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haberme salvado a mí y a Frokie— respondí y agarré mi bolso buscando el pequeño botiquín que tenía guardado.

* * *

Qué extraña sensación, me siento incomodo pero a la vez no. Ella sigue vendándome la herida. Esa mirada que desprende me hipnotiza., no entiendo por qué.

Ya ha acabado de vendármelo. —Gracias— se lo agradezco.

—De nada, es lo menos que podía hacer— responde ella mientras me sonríe feliz. De repente su gesto cambia a una de duda. —Perdona, pero no sé tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunta.

En ese momento sus palabras me vienen a la cabeza "nadie tiene que saber quien eres, de donde eres o como te llamas".

—Esto…— sonrió nerviosamente e intentó pensar en algo —pues me llamo…— me rasco la cabeza para intentar disimular, intento pensar algún nombre, de repente la imagen de aquello me da la idea. —Me… llamo… Lirio Fleur, es un poco extraño pero es el nombre que me puso mi madre jajaja— rió bastante forzado, espero que se lo crea.

—No es extraño, al contrario es un nombre muy bonito, Lirio— responde alagándome.

—Gracias— respondo un poco avergonzado.

—Yo me llamo Serena Yvonne de pueblo Boceto, creo que mi nombre es muy normal jajaja— ella se presenta sonriente, es un nombre muy bonito.

Es la primera conversación con tengo desde hace cuatro meses, se siente bien hablar con alguien, lo extrañaba bastante. —Pues es la primera vez que lo oigo Serena, pero es un nombre muy bello— respondo, ella sonríe he intenta preguntarme más cosas, pero unos segundos después cambia su gesto a una aturdida. —Serena, debes descansar, la fiebre todavía no bajado del todo— dijo un poco preocupado, voy a mi mochila donde me busco unas medicinas —toma esto, te ayudará ha que te baje la fiebre, no te lo podía dar antes porqué estabas dormida—.

Ella me lo agradece y se lo toma mientras se acuesta de nuevo, ahora acompañado de su Frokie. No sé que hacer con ella cuando este recuperada, no la puedo dejar a su suerte ni tampoco me puede acompañar. Cada vez tengo menos tiempo para detener esta masacre. He de encontrar los secretos para detener a F.L.O.R.

 _ **Continuará…..**_

* * *

 ** _Espero que os allá gustado, pido disculpa por la tardanza y por el capitulo no tan largo. Cualquier duda, crítica, comentario, review, etc. Será bien recibido. ¡Nos vemos, hasta la próxima!_**


	3. Conociéndonos

**_Hola lectores! Después de muchoooooo tiempo actualizo fic. Sí, ya sé que soy un hijo de Ditto y tal xD, pero que le voy a hacer. En realidad no he podido actualizar por qué no tenía inspiración y el tiempo no me ha acompañado para nada, aunque no se lo crean escribir un capítulo de casi 6 hojas en el Word es complicado, además de que intento tener mucho mimo tanto en lo narrativo y lo ortográfico (aunque al final siempre se me escapa algún error)._**

 ** _Aclaración: Serena Animals fairy Ketchum (qué nick más largo xD): El por qué Serena tiene a Frokie es más por gusto personal, además al ser una mezcla entre la historias del juego y el anime pues se puede hacer estas cosas xD._**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por reviews!_**

 _ **Bueno sin más dilación el tercer capítulo, espero que os guste, nos vemos abajo.** _

* * *

**_Flores de Lirio III. Conociéndonos._**

Aquel atronador sonido no para de resonar en mi cabeza. La sensación de estar paralizado ante lo que venía... me abrumaba, poco a poco aquel estruendo se aproximaba, el aire de mi alrededor me aplastaba mientras lentamente perdía las fuerzas para poder respirar. No... otra vez, no!

El gran sobresalto me despertó de golpe. Mi respiración era pesada y jadeante; el sudor de mi frente junto con la brisa que se colaba por la entrada de la cueva agudizaba la sensación de escalofríos que sentía, quizás volvía a tener fiebre, aunque ahora que lo pienso, llevo más de dos semanas con fiebre, creo que ya me he acostumbrado, además la medicina que me quedaba se la he dado a ella, pero he de continuar.

Nuevamente había tenido la misma pesadilla, la tercera esa semana, aunque desde aquel día no paro de recordarlo, cada día, con solo pensarlo la inevitable sensación de llorar me invade. No! ¡Ash, se fuerte! No puedes venirte abajo ahora, ellos confían en ti,... no,... toda la región confía en ti. Mientras me daba ánimos, recordé que no debería estar durmiendo, estaba haciendo guardia mientras ella está durmiendo. Lentamente me volví a incorporar mientras levantaba la vista. La tenue luz de Luna me ayudaba a mirar, nada de momento, la tétrica imagen de los arboles marchitos acompañado de un silencio sepulcral ya me era habitual. Parece que no hay que preocuparse por ahora.

Con los ojos cansados, ahora, la miro a ella y a su Frokie mientras duermen. Verdaderamente no sé que hacer, lo único que me ha podido decirme es que se llama Serena y que es de pueblo Boceto. Está demasiado débil, parece que no ha comido en varios días. Cuando más la miro, más me recuerdan a ellas; posiblemente es una entrenadora novata que acababa de comenzar su viaje (viendo que sólo lleva al inicial de agua de Kalos); con todo un mundo por explorar, descubrir y disfrutar, con la emoción de vivir sus propias aventuras con sus pokémon... una extraña sensación de nostalgia me invade, habrá sido muy traumático lo que habrá experimento, tener la ilusión de comenzar su viaje justo en el momento en el que estos desgraciados aparecen. Qué he de hacer ahora, no lo sé, lo único que sé es que no voy a dejar que nadie más sucumba ante la tiranía de esos malditos escarlatas. Con solos verlos me hierve la sangre de rabia e impotencia. Por qué no he estado en el momento oportuno para detenerlos, siempre he sido una persona oportuna para estos asuntos, ¡maldita sea! Con tantas casualidades que me dado la vida en estos años y la más importante no la he podido tener. O más bien no la he querido tener.

Cada día lo sigo recordando como si fuera ayer, y me frustro más por ello, por qué no fui a Kalos cuando Alexia me lo propuso. Por una vez que escuche a mi cabeza antes que a mi corazón. Por una vez que el «nunca te rindas hasta el final», lo olvide. Por una vez que ignore mis sueños por miedo a fracasar otra vez. Por una vez que... fui tan cobarde como ese maldito... al que llamo padre. ¡Ahhh! ¡Basta! Cálmate, con quejarte no arreglas nada. Céntrate! Mírala. Si ella a podido sobrevivir, seguramente habrá más gente con vida escondida por toda la región. Ahora es momento de pensar en como parar a esos energúmenos y evitar más sufrimiento.

De mi bolsillo derecho saqué el videotransmisor. No tenía ninguna notificación nueva del Teniente Surge. Entonces, el plan seguía siendo el mismo, llegar al punto R e intentar localizar a F.E., si las leyendas y escritos antiguos decían la verdad, esa era la única manera de arreglar toda esta masacre. Entretanto, las palabras del Teniente seguían repitiéndose en mi cabeza: «Nadie tiene que saber quién eres, de dónde eres o como te llamas», el ser identificado acaecería en la inmediata destrucción de Kanto. Aunque una ligera sensación de culpa se instalaba en mí (mentir a la gente nunca a estado en mi mente, pero sé que es por un bien mayor), espero que si todo acaba bien, no me guarde rencor por engañarla.

Desde mi izquierda veo como los primeros rayos de Sol atraviesan el horizonte. Es hora de hacer el desayuno y despejar, si se puede, un poco la cabeza.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El crujido de la madera al quemarse comenzó a hacer mella en mis oídos. Poco a poco abría los ojos con dificultad, una sensación de pesadez se había instalado inmediatamente en mi cuerpo. Incorporé la mitad de mi cuerpo ayudado por mis codos. Dirigí la vista hacia el fuego. Allí estaba él, sentado, parecía pensativo mientras removía la sopa con la cuchara. Bajé la mirada hacia Frokie que todavía seguía durmiendo mientras le otorgaba una tierna sonrisa y lo acariciaba.

—Es un pokémon muy fuerte—. Exclamó Lirio.

Un poco sorprendida, levanté la mirada. Me dirigía una tierna sonrisa que no tardé en devolver. Parecía que ya había acabado de preparar el desayuno.

—El desayuno ya está listo—. Me invito amablemente. Con alegría me incorporé hasta llegar a la silla de al lado suyo y sentarme. Sonriente me pasó el plato con sopa. Gustosamente acepté y con gran prisa devoré todo el plato, se notaba que llevaba muchos días sin comer. Con un poco de vergüenza le pedí un poco más. Sin objeción accedió contento, parecía que no le desagradaba mis faltas de modales (que nunca haría si no estuviera en esta situación). Tras acabar con el cuarto plato, mi estómago me digo basta, un pequeño suspiro acompañado de un suave masaje a mi estómago daba la señal de que estaba llena. Aunque tenga tanta hambre nunca he sido una chica que pueda comer grandes cantidades de comida. Mientras seguía acariciando mi estómago, levante la mirada, Lirio mi miraba sonriente, inmediatamente me avergoncé pensando que se estaría burlando, intenté, de inmediato, retomar la compostura mientras me disculpaba. —Tranquila, no te preocupes—. Respondió con una ligera risa ante aquel show que estaba montando.

Ahora aliviada y un poco menos tensa, cuestiones verdaderamente serias abordaban mi cabeza. Sin tiempo que perder comencé a preguntar por todo lo que había ocurrido y si Lirio tenía alguna idea al respecto, lo único que sabía era que Lysson (amigo del profesor Ciprés) junto al Team Flare habían dicho de destruir el mundo y crear otro. Y verdaderamente destruirlo si lo habían hecho pero no estaba segura si su mundo nuevo era este: tan derruido y decrepito. —El Team Flare u-usó una lu-luz... que destruyó casi to-toda la vi-vida... que se-se encontraba en la su-superficie..., yo por su-suerte... pu-pude... ehh... es-esconderme en-en... una cueva subterránea... ehh... sí... una cueva. Cuando salí... de-de allí me encontré que las personas y pokémon se-se habían... transformado en piedra. Lle-llevó... des-desde entonces es-escondiéndome de esos desgraciados..., ya que andan buscando supervivientes. Además... hace como un-un mes o así... de-de nuevo hubo un temblor y pude ver nuevamente la luz..., pe-pero esta vez no hubo un segundo temblor..., creo que es-esta... se-segunda luz lo han lanzado... a-a otro lugar..., pero y-ya no sé más—. Concluyó Lirio bastante nervioso y temeroso, creo que el recordar, de nuevo, todo eso lo incomoda bastante. Después acaba explicándome que al oír unas explosiones pudo ver que estaba escapando de esos desgraciados vestidos de rojo. Aún lo recuerdo con miedo. El recuerdo de Trovato (aún sin ser ya mi amigo) en el suelo, sin moverse, me genera escalofríos todavía. Tras eso, le explico que he estado atrapada en el sótano del laboratorio del profesor Cípres durante 3 meses. Me mira con gran asombro al oír mi historia.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—Gracias por ayudarme Lirio—. Concluye mientras se incorpora de la silla y va hacía su bolso. Uff... parece que no se ha dado cuenta de nada, qué suerte, pero me siento un poco mal por haberla mentido a medias, además no sé por qué habré pensado en un nombre tan raro, aún no me acostumbro a que me llame así.

El estar durante tres meses encerrada bajo tierra habrá sido traumático, sin embargo, es muy fuerte y valiente, es una chica digna de admirar. La manera en como ha hablado de sus demás compañeros en aquel sótano me ha dejado un poco extrañado, pero no soy quién para preguntar.

—Mamá...—. De repente, un susurro y la caída de algo llama mi atención, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Rápidamente dirigí mi mirada a Serena. Estaba de espaldas a mí, con su bolso caído en el suelo, sujetando algo en sus manos. Inmediatamente cayó de rodillas al suelo, preocupado, me levanté de en seguida y me dirigí a ella. —¡MAMÁ!—. Su grito desgarrado acentuó mi preocupación.

—Serena, ¿qué te ocurre?—. Pregunté bastante asustado. Me arrodillé detrás de ella mientras la auxiliaba sujetándola por los hombros. Su rostro era un mar de lágrimas y desolación, en sus manos sujetaba un holomisor rosa.

—Mi-mi... snif... ma-madre... buaaay...—. Intentó hablar pero sus sollozos la impendían responder, aunque al oír que se refería a su madre no tardé en darme cuenta de que se trataba.

—Se-Serena... cálmate. Dime, ¿en tu casa tenéis sótano, no?

—Snif... sí-sí... snif...—. Respondía entrecortada.

—Lo más seguro es que se haya resguardado allí—. Intentaba darle un poco de esperanza.

—Pe-pero... snif... y-y esos del Team Flare... buaaay...—. Su llanto ya no le dejaba hablar.

—Serena, por favor cálmate... has de tener fe —. La animaba mientras acariciaba su brazo para reconfortarla. Poco a poco, sus sollozos fueron disminuyendo, parece que se a dado cuenta que llorar no la ayudará. —Ha de ser una madre muy lista y luchadora, si su hija ha salido así. Así que no te preocupes, seguramente se las habrá arreglado para sobrevivir—. Una ligera sonrisa de esperanza envuelve su rostro, sin embargo, las lágrimas aún no cesan. Pero parece que mis ánimos la han ayudado aunque sea un poco.

De repente, un fuerte golpe en mi hombro izquierdo me desequilibra, cayéndome al suelo. Levantó la vista. Delante mí está Frokie, bastante enfadado y señalándome con su pata. Serena parece muy sorprendida, incluso a parado de llorar. Frokie parece decirme algo mediante sus gruñidos, aunque me es imposible traducirlo, por su gesticulación y su tono, entiendo a que se esta refiriendo, me esta acusando de ser el causante del llanto de Serena.

—E-esto... no es lo que piensas, y-yo no la he hecho daño...—. Antes de que pudiera terminar de explicarme, Frokie saltó mientras me lanzaba un poderoso _Rayo burbuja._ Instintivamente me protegí con los brazos. El impacto fue directo, mis brazos me irritaban debido al choque, y la cortina de vapor debido a la explosión me envolvió.

—¡FROKIE!—. El gritó de enfado de Serena me alarmó. Inmediatamente sentí como Frokie se detuvo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Bastante enfadada me acerque a Frokie. —¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! No ves que nos está ayudando—. Con sus gestos y gruñidos intentaba aclarar su acciones, entretanto, corría a auxiliar a Lirio. —¡Lirio! ¿Estas bien?—. Preguntaba muy preocupada. Me arrodille a su lado y con cuidado lo sujeté de sus hombros.

—Creo... que sí...—. Respondió, parecía que todavía estaba bastante sorprendido. Frokie comenzó a acercarse bastante triste y avergonzado. Estaba bastante segura de conocer el motivo del por qué Frokie había actuado así. Con cuidado levanté a Lirio y lo senté en una de las sillas.

Sus brazos tenían varias magulladuras, además de estar bastante irritadas. —Lo siento mucho...—. Dije muy apenada, volví, con prisa, atrás en busca de mi bolso en busca del botiquín. La luz del Sol se colaba en el interior de la cueva, parece ser que ya es mediodía.

De reojo vi como Frokie se acercó avergonzado hacia Lirio mientras hacía un gesto de disculpa. —No te preocupes, ha sido un mal entendido—. Respondió despreocupado, me incorporé y me dirigí a Lirio, Frokie, que seguía, bastante avergonzado se dirigió a su pokeball y se introdujo en ella. Preocupada me acerqué a su pokeball. —Será mejor que lo dejes solo un rato. Creo que se siente bastante deshonrado en este momento—. Dijo en un semblante serio, en sus palabras, se notaba que tenía bastante experiencia con los pokémon. Haciéndole caso dejé a Frokie y me dirigí a él.

—De verdad, que lo siento mucho, Lirio—. Volví a disculparme, él, negaba con la cabeza. Me senté en la silla de al lado y abrí el botiquín.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Bastante avergonzada, Serena comenzó a sacar el alcohol y las vendas de su botiquín. —De verdad no te preocupes Serena, sólo ha sido un mal entendido—. Intentaba despreocuparla, aunque, siendo sincero si me había hecho daño.

—Igualmente te pido disculpas—. Serena con cuidado acercó el algodón impregnado de alcohol. —Puede que te escueza un poco—. Advirtió. Irritaba bastante aunque su tierna mirada me ayudaba a ignorarlo. Comenzó a vendarme las brazos. —Frokie ha sido muy desconfiado y protector desde...—. Serena se detuvo abruptamente, agachó la cabeza, su rostro era de tristeza.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—. Pregunté preocupado.

Tras unos segundos pensativa, levantó la mirada. —Verdaderamente Lirio no quiero ocultarte nada. Con todo lo que me has ayudado a mí y a Frokie..., en realidad eres una persona de confianza...—. Explicaba mientras me vendaba los brazos, una extraña sensación de culpa atravesó mi cuerpo. Sonreí forzadamente como respuesta. —Recuerdas, que esta mañana, te expliqué que estuve 3 meses encerrada en el sótano del laboratorio con el profesor Cípres, sus ayundantes y tres chicos más—. Yo afirmé con la cabeza. —En realidad esos tres chicos: Tierno, Trovato y Xana eran mis amigos, que me acompañaron a conseguir a Frokie—. Quedé un poco extrañado, por la forma en la que hablaba de ellos no parecía que fueran amigos. Ella seguía vendando mi brazo izquierdo, de repente, volvió, a detenerse, apretaba con frustración el rollo de venda que sujetaba. —Una semana después de que el profesor Cípres y sus ayudantes pudieron salir en busca de ayuda, la cual parecía ser que nunca vendría...—. Su voz comenzó a quebrarse, con mi mano libre, lo asenté en su hombro como muestra de apoyo. Un poco más reconfortada continuó. —Mientras dormía sentí una fuerte presión en mi boca... al-al despertarme me-me encontré... que Tierno me lo tapaba con su mano y Trovato me intentaba ma-manosear... intentaron abusar de mí... snif... en el forcejeo pude sacar a Frokie de su pokeball y él los alejó de mí..., aunque cuando Xana se despertó, ellos me acusaron de que había perdido el juicio y me había vuelto paranoica... snif... mi-mi mejor amiga no-no me creyó...—. Un impulso de rabia recorrió todo mi cuerpo, con la mano vendada presioné mi puño. Ella tenía una expresión de aflicción e impotencia, al borde del llanto.

—¡Esos no son amigos!—. Dije con gran rabia. Cómo era posible que los amigos intentaran hacer eso, no! Con sólo pensarlo ya no eran merecedores de ser amigos. Un nuevo impulso, de no sé que, me invadió, levantándome, y las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera darme cuenta. —Serena, te prometo que nadie más te hará daño, porqué desde ahora eres mi amiga—. Al asimilar todo lo que había dicho, una gran sensación de vergüenza y notable sonrojo se instaló en mí.

Serena me miró sorprendida, unas ligeras lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Sin decir nada, se abalanzó hacia mí y me abordó con un tierno abrazo. Un poco abrumado correspondí al abrazo. Tras unos segundos, se apartó. —Muchas gracias Lirio, ahora he de vendarte el otro brazo—. Señaló mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Volvimos a sentarnos, Serena comenzó a vendarme el otro brazo. Parecía ser que esta charla la ha reconfortado bastante, y está mucho mejor. —Oh! Ya no queda más vendaje—. Exclamó. Por desgracia en mi botiquín, tampoco, quedaban más vendas. Serena inclinó la cabeza pensativa. —Ya sé!—. Volvió a exclamar, abrió el bolsillo de su falda, de ella saco un pañuelo azul, que me era extrañamente conocida. —Con esto servirá.

—Es un pañuelo muy bonito, pero creo que no es necesario usarlo como vendaje—. Señalé.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Es un pañuelo muy preciado para mí. Por eso quiero que lo tengas, esto representa mi gratitud hacia ti y nuestra nueva amistad—. Respondió sonriente mientras me lo ataba en el brazo, a la altura del codo.

Cada vez que lo miraba, me era más conocido, no sabía porqué, ¿dónde lo había visto? —Este pañuelo...—. Murmuré inconscientemente.

—Este pañuelo me lo regaló una persona muy especial...—. Respondió Serena. —Cada vez lo miró me ha dado fuerzas y me hace recordar sus palabras...—. Tenía una mirada de nostalgia mientras juntaba sus manos en su pecho. —"Nunca te rindas hasta el final".

De repente, como si de un golpe fulminante se tratase, una catarata de recuerdos brotaron en mi mente. El recuerdo de aquel campamento de verano del profesor Oak, aquel bosque, aquel llanto, aquel pañuelo,... aquella niña.

La abrumadora sorpresa me hizo perder el equilibrio de la silla, cayendo al suelo. Tembloroso, la miraba. Ella me miraba extrañada. Aún no lo puedo creer, e-ella e-es... e-ella es...

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Su espeluznante inhalación resonaba en toda la cabina. Apoyé mis manos en el cristal de la cabina, maravillado por dicha acción. No sé cuantas veces lo había visto pero nunca me canso de verlo, verdaderamente el nombre del "Aspirador de cadáveres" lo describía a la perfección. Miré los monitores, los indicadores aún estaban por la mitad. Xero me ha dicho que a este ritmo dentro de un mes estará operativo de nuevo. Quisiera utilizarlo, de nuevo, ahora; la sensación de poder cambiar, de poder transformar el mundo en un lugar mejor me regocija. Quiero eliminar de una vez por todas la escoria humana corrompida y sucia de la faz de la Tierra. Quiero comenzar a crear el camino hacia la verdadera utopía anhelada, hacia un mundo puro y correcto, hacia el verdadero paraíso...

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier comentario, duda, amenaza, felicitación, etc., será bien recibida.**

 **¡Un cordial saludo y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
